


On the Innocence of Furniture

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Dinner, Domestic Bliss, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Embarrassed Otabek Altin, Embarrassed Victor Nikiforov, Embarrassment, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Food, Friendship, Love, M/M, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Multi, Secrets, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Yuri Plisetsky is Having the Time of His Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuri and Otabek come to dinner, and a misunderstanding gets cleared up at long last.ReferencesOther People's Couches.





	On the Innocence of Furniture

It wasn't that Victor forgot how...interesting things could become when Yuuri had a lot to drink. He just hadn't expected the turn things had taken. When had he, when it came to his husband, especially after a few drinks?

 

He couldn't really blame Yuuri for wanting to loosen up a bit, considering the way he dove into fatherhood over the past few months. It wasn't as though he didn't indulge a bit whenever they had dinner with Mitya and Masha, but it was only one or two glasses of wine, and none at all if he volunteered to drive them back home. Tonight his face had that familiar flush, and his smile was wide and easy as he helped Victor place their dishes in the sink.

 

Otabek had arrived to spend a few weeks with Yuri, and Victor had invited the younger couple over for dinner. Out of all of them Otabek was completely sober. Victor hardly felt a buzz while Yurio and Yuuri both looked very relaxed. Victor leaned in towards Yuuri, quietly asking his husband, "Are you feeling alright?"

 

Yuuri answered with a soft laugh, briefly touching foreheads with Victor and gazing up at him with those bright eyes of his. "I'm just happy." 

 

"And what are you happy about?" Victor asked playfully, nudging Yuuri's hip with his and glancing over his shoulder at the two younger men sitting at their table. Yuri rolled his eyes at them with a smirk, and Otabek chuckled softly at the action.

 

Yuuri thought for a moment before brightly replying, "Well...for one thing, I'm happy that your mother offered to look after Alyosha for us."

 

Victor bit back a laugh, finding that he was happy about that too. Having his mother move into the city had been a welcome change, especially when he and Yuuri decided to start the adoption process. Within a week of Alyosha's arrival she appeared in their apartment to meet him, doing a good job of hiding her nerves as she knelt in front of the shy boy to introduce herself as his grandmother. While Victor was glad Alyosha had at least one parent nearby, he'd been thankful for his mother's presence long before his son's arrival. She had learned to see through him the way Yuuri did, becoming another source peace, quiet, and comfort in his life. 

 

Best of all Alyosha took to her almost immediately, and he'd spent enough time with her that he was fine with staying with her overnight, giving Victor and Yuuri a few hours for themselves with another couple that  _weren't_  also parents. Which brought them back to Yuuri's lightly swaying figure as he followed Victor, still smiling blissfully at him as he held his glass of wine in his hand, just the latest of many he'd indulged in that evening. 

 

"Easy," Victor warned with a laugh. "Do you really want to be hungover when she drops Alyosha off tomorrow?"

 

"Oh, God, I think it's too late for that," Yuuri replied with a very evident absence of dread. 

 

Quite sure Sober Yuuri would regret everything in the morning, Victor jokingly reminded his husband, "And please try to remember we have guests before you start stripping." 

 

Yuuri frowned at him with a pout, turning to make his way back to the table and holding his wineglass close. "Come on. I know very well that a good host doesn't show everyone his ass," he muttered over his shoulder.

 

 _Except his adoring husband,_ Victor thought as he followed Yuuri.

 

When they sat down Otabek remarked, "I wanted to thank you both for having us over. Dinner was wonderful."

 

"They ought to be thanking us," Yuri scoffed, his green eyes alcohol-bright as he smirked at Yuuri and Victor across the table. "Ever since they got Yosha they've only been having dinner with other boring couples with kids. We probably saved their weekend."

 

"Hey, be nice to Masha and Mitya," Yuuri shot back, pointing at Yuri with his now empty glass.

 

"They're not even here!"

 

"They're still good people!" Yuuri insisted, still managing to be careful as he set his glass down on the table as he leaned forward to defend their friends. " _And_ they have  _twins._ Can you comprehend how tough that is for first time parents?!" He fell back on his seat, shaking his head in admiration. "One alone is hard enough!"

 

"And you two make it look so easy," Otabek said.

 

Yuuri shook his head in denial, a frazzled laugh escaping him. "It's not. It really isn't. I love it, but we're  _exhausted_ all the time."

 

Victor couldn't disagree. Indeed, parenthood and coaching had Victor scrambling for every little bit of energy, and he and Yuuri were well-aware it would intensify if he wanted to compete for at least another year. Most nights they fell asleep so quickly it felt like they'd only slept a meager five minutes when their alarms went off in the morning. "It's true," he put in. "Yuri's probably already told you all about the time I fell asleep on the benches and cut my forehead open when I fell forward."

 

Otabek winced as he nodded, and Yuuri added dryly, "Did Yuri also tell you how he almost gave me a heart attack when he called and said, 'Hurry up and get your ass over here! Your idiot husband's bleeding!'?" His gruff imitation of Yuri's customary growl had Victor snorting into his hand and Otabek chuckling softly.

 

"Well he was," Yuri shot back defensively.

 

Yuuri's eyes went back to Victor, openly adoring and reflecting the remembered fear of that day. "I was so worried the whole time I was running over to the rink...And then I got there and there he was, sitting down and holding an ice pack to his big forehead, smiling that smile." And to Victor's surprise Yuuri reached a hand over to gently stroke along Victor's hairline with surprisingly steady fingers, and he said in soft tones, "He's such a great dad. He does so much..."

 

A lump rose in Victor's throat at Yuuri's words, words that touched the insecurities that remained within him. Exhausted as he was most days, there were the awful days when he felt like he couldn't possibly do enough, that as much as he loved his son there would come a day when Alyosha resented him for something, for not doing more, for some failure that Victor couldn't quite foresee yet. He smiled at his husband, blinking away the sting in his eyes. "You're going to make me cry in front of my student, Yuurichka."

 

"He's right, though," he heard Otabek say. "You've both been doing so much, and I can tell Alexei loves you both a great deal."

 

"That's so nice, Otabek!" Yuuri exclaimed, beaming at the younger skater. "You're such a great guy! You're so good to Yuri and you're always so polite. That's why I want you to know that Victor and I aren't mad about you two having sex on our couch."

 

And then Victor's stomach dropped violently, and he turned to give Yuuri an incredulous look as memories best left forgotten resurfaced. "Yuuri!"

 

Across the table Yuri, having been midway through his drink, started choking on his wine and coughing violently while Otabek blanched and stared at Victor and Yuuri with wide, horrified eyes. "W-What...?"

 

Ignoring Yuri's convulsions, Yuuri went on in an almost delighted tone, "Don't you remember? You two had your first time on our couch a few years ago!" He waved a hand towards the couch in question, Victor gaping at him and remembering how distressed he'd been. Where in the world was  _that_ Yuuri?! Gone, along with the rest of Yuuri's inhibitions, apparently. He pointed at Yuri again, the younger man finally able to breathe and clear his throat, and asked, "It was after Victor and I gave you the sex talk, remember?"

 

Yuri's face turned a vivid red, and Victor guessed this was likely enough to quickly sober him up. "You didn't give me the- _THEY DIDN'T GIVE ME **THE** SEX TALK!"_ he sputtered out, turning desperate eyes to a still-mortified Otabek.

 

To their general unease, Yuuri kept trying to recall the exact event. "Otabek was visiting and Victor and I went to get groceries. I opened the door, caught you two going at it, and snuck right back out..."

 

"I think that's enough," Victor said with a weak smile, placing a hand on his husband's shoulder to stop this trainwreck. 

 

Otabek still looked shellshocked, and Yuri seemed to be diving through his own memories of the event, eyes widening in realization within moments. "...And then you called and said you were going to be late because Victor tripped on a crack in the sidewalk."

 

"Right!" Yuuri affirmed confidently. Victor groaned softly and covered his face, remembering that moment of false betrayal all for the sake of avoiding embarrassment for the younger couple. Well, Yuuri seemed determined to do away with that, even years later.

 

Suddenly Yuri let out a bark of laughter, startling Otabek. "Oh my _G_ _od!_ We weren't having sex!"

 

What.

 

Victor blinked at Yuri and Otabek, thoroughly confused. "You weren't?"

 

The Kazakh skater managed to choke out, "No! I swear we weren't."

 

Well, good. Otabek was still alive, at least. But still, Yuuri had been so sure back then, and the two boys had looked rather disheveled after Victor and Yuuri gave them a chance to fix themselves up after...whatever had gone on in here. Yuri, still smirking at them, explained, "We were just fooling around while you guys were away! God, didn't you even notice how we basically wanted to get that dinner over with so we could get to my room and actually have sex?"

 

 _"Yuri!"_ Otabek gasped, cheeks blazing with color as he avoided looking in Victor and Yuuri's direction.

 

"So my couch retained its innocence this whole time," Victor breathed, his head spinning at the revelation that it hadn't actually been as bad as he'd feared back then. 

 

"I wouldn't say that, Vitka," Yuuri slurred, still grinning like nothing was amiss. "You did give me my first blowjob on there."

 

Victor quickly stood, pointedly ignoring Yuri and Otabek's now-equally mortified faces. "Why don't we go and get dessert, Yuurichka?" he asked in exaggeratedly bright tones.

 

He really ought to have kept his guard up, but in the end Victor was just thankful on Yuuri's behalf when his husband spoke in slurred Japanese when he replied, _"_ _Why? My dessert's right here."_  And then he gave Victor's rear a light pat, making the man's blush intensify as he retreated from the table. Oh yes, he knew very well he couldn't keep this from Yuuri, and he'd have to pick his words carefully. 

 

And they'd laugh about it. Not immediately, of course, but eventually. Victor still heard Yuuri consolingly say, "It's okay, Otabek. You'll recover from this. And we still like you!"

 

"Thank you, Yuuri," Otabek replied weakly, and Victor couldn't resist laughing just one more time. 


End file.
